Ghost of a Lover
by VampireBooksFanatic
Summary: Bella seeks revenge when a vampire attack takes away her family and her long time boyfriend.5 years later,She becomes a member of a group of werewolfs and witches that hunt vampires. But what happens when one day she runs across her "dead" boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1: Tug at a Lost Memory

**The characters and everything belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing! This is her brilliant work and I merely created this story for fun. Thanks.**

**Chapter one**: Tug at a lost memory

The wind swept across my face, feeling like a lovers hand caressing my face. I looked around the a banded ally straining my eyes to see more in the darkness, and my ears to hear more. I was a lion stalking my lamb. I could hear the water slowly dropping from the pipe of the building next to me and the sound of a cat in the trash bin trying to find its next meal. Oh cat, how much we have in common. I stalked around the alley corner into the sidewalk of the street. Looking around I saw a couple of girls standing by the entrance of a club called The Night Bite. I chuckled to myself. I watched as one of the girls waved to the others and started walking my way. I slowly walked back and into the ally that I just came out of. I took in a deep breath and the sent that I got made my head jerk back. Oh that sent is the best I have ever encountered. This will be sweet. I listened and tried to figure out where she was going and if anyone was expecting her somewhere, because my family does not need those complications since we just got here. I came up empty. Nothing. I knew she was coming this way. I could still smell her and hear her steady heart beat against my ear drum but I couldn't HEAR anything. No thoughts from her where trying to enter my mind. It was just a dead line. I tried to listen harder, so hard in fact that if I was still human I would of pop multiple veins by now. She was only a couple steps from me now, so I came out of my concentration and braced for my attack. _I will ask Victoria about it later_, I thought to myself. She was just inches from me. I reached my hand out and violently grabbed her and pined her back to my chest. With my other hand I grabbed her head and craned it to the side. I leaned in for the strike just like a snake, when I felt something sharp go into my side right below the rib cage. I let her go and reached for the wooden stake that was sticking out of my side.

"You chose the wrong girl for dinner buddy." the girl sneered.

I weakly looked up from my wound into the eyes of the girl that was mute to me. It was like something clicked in my mind. It was a shift of gravity or whatever those romantics say. Her deep chocolate eyes and her wavy brown hair tugged at some memory in my mind that was just out of reach for me to grab on to. It was like a string pulling, willing, some distant memory to come to the front of my mind but would not budge. She stood in horror. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. Her breaths became labored and I thought for a moment that she would faint. She started to walk backwards and in the process she dropped the stake that she was about to, no doubt, plunge into my heart. She looked ready to scream but she didn't have enough air to do so. Then she ran, just like the hounds of hell was nipping at her feet. She ran and didn't look back. I stood there stunted, and slowly started to pull the stake from my side. Getting the stake out was the easy part, the healing not so much. The hole slowly started to close but I needed more blood if I wanted it to heal all the way. But that was the last of what I was worried about. That girl was all I could think of.

_Edward! Get home now! _Victoria's voice screamed in my head.

No doubt that Alice saw what just happened and told Victoria. Yep, if I was not already dead, then I would of been when I got back to the institute. As I started to walk back to my home I couldn't help wondering, who was she?

_* well that is my first chapter! Tell me what you think, any opinion is appreciated! I really want to know if you like it or if you think I should burn it and never put it up again. =] Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be put up shortly! =] love, Stephanie _


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**The characters is not mine, nothing is mine, its all Stephenie's! Thanks for reading.**

_Chapter 2:_ The Nightmare

I ran. I ran all the way to the apartment without looking back. I managed to not fall which I would of given myself a pat on the back for if my mind was not still in shock. It cant be him. No it was a trick. It was probably James! He tricked me, again! I should of staked him when I was going to, but that face, oh that face, it paralyzed me. It grabbed onto my heart and squeezed. All I could think was run, just run. That's what I have been doing with the memories of him or that day, is runny from them so why not run from the actual person?

" That was not him! It was James, he tricked you. He took Ed.....", I gulped, "his form some how." I assured myself.

I approached the apartment building that me and my team lived in. Well not MY team but my family as of 5 years ago. Sam saved me from a vampire when I was stupidly trying to take one on my own and failed big time. He took me in and taught me how to fight. None of them know my full story, they just know that I'm alone and have the desire to kill vampires. They never push for the full story but I can tell that it bugs Sam that I cant tell him. _Well, duh Bella_ _it bugs him! He is supposedly your boyfriend._ I told myself. I sighed.

"Yea and I'm no good for him." I said to the empty parking lot

I walked up the creaky steps to the 3rd floor that we lived on. The paint was chipping and it smelled like urine but it was the only place that we could find with our budget, that could house 3 werewolf's, 2 witches, a half vampire, and a human. I was the odd one out but I tired to make up for it in my fighting skills. I reached our room and reached in my jean pocket for the key, but before I could put the key in the hole the door flung open.

"BELLA!" a booming voice yelled.

I would of normally smiled and laughed at my over sized, teddy bear, brotherly like friend but I just couldn't muster it. I looked up to see that Emmett had a goofy expression but was quickly replaced by a worried one when he looked at me.

"What happened." he asked as I stepped by him to head toward my room.

I didn't need to be questioned right now. All I wanted to do was take a nice bath, maybe cry a little, then go to sleep.

"Nothing Em. Everything was great. I had a great time at the club. I'm just tired." I assured him.

"Ok then little sis. Just get some sleep. The rest of the group will be home in a little bit." he said when an unsure look.

I gave him my best fake smile and headed into my room. My room was at the end of the hall. It was a little small because it was made for one but was holding two people, but it did its purpose. I roomed with Angela, which was nice because she was quite and did not complain when I had my nightmares and woke her up in the middle of the night with my screams. The nightmares have gotten a lot better but I had a feeling that they would be back full blast tonight. I looked around the room and grabbed my old Spartans High School t-shirt and sweatpants and a clean pair of underwear, and headed toward the bathroom. The bathroom was at the other end of the apartment so I would have to pass by Emmett again. I took a big inhale of air and let it out. As I walked past the kitchen, Emmett was hunched over looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. I know he heard me walk in because of him being half vampire and all, but he didn't look up. That's what I love about Emmett, he knows when to let things go and not bug me about them. Emmett does not have the thirst that others vampires do for blood. That's why he is not dead already in a house full of vampire hunters. He was attacked by a vampire that Sam and the group was chancing in an abandoned house that Emmett happened to be staying in. The vampire did get a lot of venom in him but since werewolf's are immune to the venom of vampires, Sam sucked most of it out of Emmett. Not all of it got out, but enough not to turn him all the way vampire. He has the strength and the senses, but not the healing or the speed of a fully turned vampire. He has been with the team ever since.

"Why don't you make me a sandwich while your at it. I have a feeling that after the group gets back from their rounds there wont be much left to eat." I said with a smile on my face thinking of how much these boys eat.

Emmett gave a grunt in a way of saying that he would, and I continued to the bathroom while grabbing a towel from the closet. I walked in and closed and locked the bathroom door behind me. I slowly started to undress. When I was down to my bra and underwear I turned the water on and had it running, and waited for it to get to the right hotness and then plugged the drain so it would start filling. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hated not telling Emmett and even the group what happened, but I was just not ready to tell everyone my story. I'm not even sure that it was Edw....him. It couldn't have been. I saw James bite him and drag off his lifeless body. I saw it with my own eyes. I was lost in thought when I felt my feet getting wet and looked down.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered.

I quickly turned off the water while I grabbed my towel and tired to soak up the water that had over flowed from the tub.

"You ok Bells?" Emmett asked me through the door.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just got some water on the floor." I answered.

I heard him start to chuckle and walk away from the door. When I knew he was gone I peeked out of the door going to reach for a new towel when the door stopped, and in the way was a folded towel. I smiled and reached down and got it. When I closed the door again I took off my bra and underwear and got into the tub. Some of the water went over the side, but at that point I did not care. The water felt so good. My legs were hurting from running so fast and so long today and my neck was kind of sore from how fast and hard HE pulled my head. That guy had to be James. He had to be tricking me into thinking it was HIM, but how did he do it? I would have to ask Sam when he got back if vampires could do that kind of thing. For now I just rested my head against the wall of the tub and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was back in Forks. Back in my house were my life was turned inside out. Back in my nightmare.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_"Of course it was raining. It rains everyday!" I exclaimed with disgust._

_ "Well, that just gives us a reason to stay in doors today." Edward said with a evil smirk. _

_We had just got back from school that day. It was only one month from graduation and we could not wait. Me and Edward were both going to Dartmouth in the fall. We were getting out of our little town and doing something with our lives. _

_ "No! Remember last time we had a reason to stay in doors and Charlie walked in on our little activity." I said with as much sternness I could muster._

_ He just smiled and leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips, then my check, then my neck._

_ "I thought he was going to kill you." I laughed as he tried to tickle me._

_I looked into his piercing green eyes and saw love. If there was one thing I could do for hours it would be looking into those never ending eyes. He just laughed and grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. _

_ "Fine, then we will just watch a movie or something." he said with a pout._

_He walked over to the TV and popped in a movie. I never cared what it was, as long as he was beside me. When he sat down next to me he leaned and whispered in my ear._

_ "But I would much rather be kissing you." he breath into my ear._

_I just blushed and nudged him with my elbow. _

_ "Just watch the movie, Cullen." I smirked_

_ "Will try to, Swan." he laughed_

_As the opening credits of Romeo and Juliet came on the screen, I made myself more comfortable by snuggling closer to Edward. As my favorite part was coming up when Romeo and Juliet first meet at the party the front door opens._

_ "Bella? We're home." my mom yelled._

_Before I could answer my little brother came storming in to the living room and jumped on my lap._

_ "Oh, Seth! Can't you warn someone before you jump on them?" I asked_

_ "How much fun is that?" he asked in a serious tone_

_Seth was a ball full of energy. He was your average 10 year old, loved spaceships and Pokemon. Well we did have one thing in common. We both loved Edward. Seth climbed from my lap to Edwards and pretended to understand what they were saying in the movie. _

_ "How was school you two?" Charlie asked as he took a seat in his recliner._

_ "Its was ok. Not anything new." I said as Edward just nodded. _

_ "Well Edward you staying for dinner?" Charlie asked_

_ "No sir, I was just about to leave to go to dinner with my family." he answered_

_Charlie seemed satisfied by the answer and got up to help Renee with dinner._

_ "Edward! Don't go I just got here!" Seth moaned _

_ "Yea Edward. Don't go!" I mimicked as I gave my best pout face._

_He shook his head and laughed at me and my brother. _

_ "I wish I could stay but I do have to go." he said as he got off the couch._

_ "Fine." I said as I followed him and pouted_

_ "Awe, love. Don't be like that. I'll call you as soon as I can after we are done eating." he reasoned_

_ "Ok that sounds good." I said as I reached for a kiss._

_Just then there was a knock at the door._

_ "Edward, or Bella can you get that?" my mom called from the kitchen._

_Edward reached for the door. Standing there was my worst nightmare. After Edward had opened the door it was like I was thrown from my body and I watched everything from above. James entered my house and threw me so hard I landed on the coffee table in the living room. He grabbed Seth that was next to Edward and broke his next and threw him to the side. I watched as Victoria, with her fiery red hair, walk into the room. My mom ran around the corner from the kitchen and was meet by the red hair devil and was killed instantly. I wanted to scream for my body to get up and for all this to stop, but nothing happened. I've seen this play out so many times. Alice was next to come in. Her spiky, jet black hair and petite frame was easy to recognize. She came in slow but James yelled something at her, but it was to low for me to hear. She seemed to sigh but I couldn't be sure and she ran into the kitchen and all I heard from there was a yell but was cut short. Then I looked back at James and he had Edward by the throat. I did scream this time as I looked at my body and saw that I was awake and moving and I realized that I was doing the screaming. I watched James pull Edward close. _

_ "Alice!" he screamed_

_She was beside him in a flash. To fast to be human._

_ "Is that her?" he asked pointing at me._

_She only nodded. It seemed forced but that's all it took. _

_ "Just to make sure you don't cause me any trouble in the future." he sneered._

_He then bit into Edwards neck and he screamed. He screamed and it ripped my heart in two. I found myself not able to breath. I was suffocating. I felt like I was drowning. _

"Bella!" someone screamed

_No, I have to help him! He cant die! Not again._

"Bella, come on breath!" they yelled again.

My eyes shot open and I felt their hand come and slap my back hard again.

"Bella! Thank God!" he said as he hugged me

I was back in the bathroom in the tub. I looked around and saw that the door had been beat down and Sam was holding me as the rest of the group stood outside of the bathroom looking relieved. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still naked.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks Sam. It was just a bad dream, I feel asleep." I weakly laughed.

He leaned back and looked at me in the face. He nodded and took that has his sign to leave.

"Ok, but we are going to talk about this when you get done." he said sternly

I nodded and everyone went there way until I was done. Emmett gave a half hearted smile and picked up the door.

"I'll just hold this here until you get done." he said

I nodded and waited until he had the door up. I slowly got out of the tub and moaned. I didn't want to talk to Sam about the dream, but I new I was going to have to sooner or later. He never lets this stuff go. I also realized that the guy in the ally could of been Ed..him. In my nightmare James did not really kill him. He bit him. My head was spinning with this new out come. I always put him off as dead. I looked myself in the mirror.

"That was Edward." I said to myself and I knew that I had to find him and kill him because it is what he would of wanted if he knew he was going to be turned into a monster.

_*Well that's chapter 2! Tell me what you think about the story so far. REVIEW! =] love, Stephanie _


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

***Everything belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun. Thanks for reading! =] **_Also I posted pics of what the characters so far in the story look like. I will add more when new characters are introduced. Also pics of Bella's apartment building and James and Victoria's house are up also! _

Chapter 3:Secrets

As I turned the corner of the street leading to the institution I was hit like I just walk into a brick wall. Everyone's thoughts from in the house flew into my mind.

_I can't believe he almost got himself killed! By that girl none the less. I thought we were rid of her. _Victoria screamed

_I should of killed her when I had the chance, but I liked the idea of hunting her to much. _James sneered

_I can't see where she is or what she is doing. I still don't know after all these years why I can't....Edward! _Alice exclaimed

"Edwards, here." Alice told Victoria and James.

I was confused at their thoughts and was wondering what they were holding back from me, but figured I would find out sooner or later. I sighed as I walked up the front steps and opened the door. As I walked into the house I did not even look at anyone as I walked up the stairs to my room. Alice tried to follow me to my room but I just slammed the door in her face. I just wanted to be alone. I needed to think. I needed time to figure out what had happened at the ally. My room was plain not much to it. I had a coach and no bed, which is because I don't sleep. Not out of personal choice but because as a vampire I just can't. Along the far wall of my room was my CD collection that I started when I was first turned. It covers that wall and on the same wall is my stereo. I had piles of books beside of my coach but I did not read them that often. I preferred my music. I was just about to put in my favorite CD when I sensed someone coming to my door.

"Victoria, just leave me alone." I pleaded

The fiery red head entered my room anyway. I sighed and walked to my coach and sat down. I tried to read her mind and figure out what she wanted but all thoughts where blocked to me. They had gotten really good at that.

"You know James and I are very upset." she explained, "With your talent, I thought you could handle hunting Edward! After 5 years of having to baby you and you telling us that you could handle being on your on, look at what happened! How could this happen?"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked out the big window that was behind my coach. It was starting to lightly rain and I felt like running out in it. I needed to get away.

"I don't know what happened. I was waiting for her in an ally getting ready to feed but I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was like they where blocked from me some how. I don't know." I whispered.

In an instant Victoria had her hand around my throat. She brought me off the ground and if I had to breath I would be dead by now with the pressure she was putting against my throat.

"That is not possible! Don't ever lie to me. If you ever lie to me again, I will rip you from limb to limb and burn you! No matter what James says." she sneered.

She dropped me to the floor and before she went out the door she looked back at me.

"James wants to talk to you. He had to go hunting before he talked to you because he was so pissed. I don't know why he doesn't just kill you." she sneered.

Victoria has always hated me from the first day I was "born". They fight all the time about keeping me. James wants me to stay because he made me and my power, and Victoria wants me out of her hair. The only reason I did stay was because they were teaching me the ways to survive, and also because of Alice. She is stuck with them and has know no one but them. She remembers nothing of her human life, like me, and I couldn't stand leaving her with these people. I got off the floor and started walking toward my window when Alice had a vision.

_It was just me walking in the woods. I had a bag over my shoulder and I was starting to run. I stopped at an apartment building that was on the bad side of town and a little run down but when I took a breath, the scent of the girl from the ally filled my nose. Oh, that was the best smell in the world. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I let the smell take me and calm me. I slowly opened my eyes and there she was, on the third story, looking out the window just past me.. The monster inside me raised its head. The next thing I know I'm running up the stairs on the side of the building up to her window._

The vision stopped. I looked around and saw that I was still in my room.

_Edward don't go. Please. _Alice pleaded in my head.

_ I didn't even know that I had deicide to leave. _I confessed.

_ Well, if you do go please take me with you. I hate it here. James creeps me out and I hate feeding off of humans the way they do. _Alice said

I did like the idea of leaving, and I didn't like the way they just snacked on anyone they wanted to, even when they where not hungry. It made me sick. Maybe it was the right think to do by leaving.

_Yay! _Alice said happily

I rolled my eyes at how happy she was about leaving the only people she had ever known and the only home she had ever known. Well, I was short of in the same boat as her.

_Okay if we are going to do this we need to be quite, and take as little as you can. You just pack what we need and we will get more stuff later. _I told her.

_Yay! That means shopping! Okay meet you out in the woods in 5 minutes. _She demanded

I turned back from the window and started to pack. Questions started to flood my mind. Where were we going to go? Where would we stay? Would James and Victoria come after us? How long would we have to hide from them if they did? James was the best tracker in the world of vampires, but I knew that with mine and Alice's gifts we would be able to see him coming, or would we? He knew our gifts and how to get around them. Maybe this was a bad idea.

_Why do I see us staying in this hell hole and not leaving Edward? _Alice questioned

_Maybe this is a bad idea._ I told her

_You always over think these things. James and Victoria have done horrible things, and made me be apart of them. I can't stand being with them any longer. Please Edward, we need to leave. There are things that you should know, and I will only tell you if you leave with me. _Alice pleaded

_What things?_ I asked

_Its about that girl you saw in the ally._ Alice said with hesitation.

_W...What? _I stuttered

_Meet me in the woods in...4 minutes, with your stuff, and I will tell you everything. We are leaving. _She demanded

I threw everything I thought was important in a brown duffle bag, and walked to the window of my room. I looked back at my now bare room and I knew then that there was no turning back. This place held nothing for me, and I needed to know more about that girl. With my speed I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods where Alice was waiting for me with her bag and a smile on her face for the first time in years. 

*_That's chapter 3! Tell me what you think and if you love it or hate it. Where do you think they will go? Or who they will run into on the way? Will James come after them? You will just have to see! =] - Stephanie _


	4. Chapter 4: He's coming after me

**Again I own nothing, blah blah blah, Stephenie is the owner. Ya'll know all this, so on with the story! Thanks for all the review! Keep them coming.**

Chapter 4: He's coming after me

I opened the small window in my room and closed my eyes as the breeze sweep across my cheek, tickling my face. It was just passing winter and going into spring so it was still a little cold outside. I turned and walked to the corner of my room and got my prize possession, my guitar. I got it with what little money my family had left me. It was my baby. I didn't really write any of my own songs, my band just sang other peoples music. My own little cover band. Oh, did I not mention that I was in a band? Well we had to pay the bills some how, and we don't exactly get paid for every vampire we killed. I started to strum the opening cords to What have you done by Within Temptation, when someone knocked at my door.

" Come in." I sighed

Sam walked into the room, followed by Emmett, and shut the door behind them. I sat my guitar down and walked over to my bed and laid on it. I knew that this was coming but it still didn't help the feeling in my stomach. Sam walked over to my bed and picked up my head and sat it in his lap while Emmett sat on Angela's bed.

"So I guess this is not working much." Sam said as he reached for the dream catcher that Jacob had given me for my 19th birthday when the dreams where really bad.

"Well after hanging on my bed for about 4 years now it must be full." I tried to joke.

Sam just shook his head and Emmett smirked. I started to close my eyes but I guess Sam had another idea.

"So Emmett tells me that you came back to the apartment looking like you saw a ghost." Sam stated

He was trying to get information out of me. I just look at the traitor and he shrugged is shoulders. I rolled my eyes and let out a big breath. Little did he know, I thought I did see a ghost.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is ok. Nothing to worry about Sam." I tried to assure him

"That little scene in the bathroom did not look like nothing to me." Emmett commented

I glared at him, "That was just a little set back. The dreams will never go completely away." I reasoned

"Bella, you need to talk..." Sam started

"You should not be worrying about me right now. We have a show tonight! We need to get everything ready." I interrupted before he could finish.

Sam shook his head and got off the bed with a huff. My head hit the bed and then I heard the slamming of my bedroom door. I closed my eyes and let a single tear roll down the side of my face.

"You know it hurts him that you don't open up to him. He loves you Bells, and its killing him." Emmett said with a soothing voice

"I know Em, and it kills me not to tell him. But I just can't tell him. It hurts too much. He deserves better than me, I know that. I wish I could give him all of me but I'm not whole and I'm damaged. I always will be." I whispered

Emmett sighed and raised off the bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"I know it hurts but Bells you need to try and open up to us. It hurts more than just Sam, but all of us." He pleaded

"Ok, I promise I will try." I agreed

Emmett smiled and ran to my bed. He grabbed me up in a bear hug and carried me into the living room. As he dropped me onto the coach I saw that everyone was back from the trip. Angela and Leah was tossing a fire ball back and forth, show offs, and Paul and Jacob was playing cards. I smiled at my family. They were all I got and I needed to let them in. I didn't want to be alone with this any longer. It may help talking it out. Who knows? But not until after the show tonight, we had a lot to do before tonight.

"Okay guys, we need to stop kidding around and we need to pick our set list for tonight." I told the group.

Jacob and Emmett both plopped down on each side of me on our little coach and I heard it groan in protest of all the weight. Angela and Leah sat at my feet and Sam sat in the recliner with a pen and notepad. He looked at me and gave me a smile that did not fully reach his eyes and made my heart ache.

"Okay so what you guys what to jam to?" Jacob asked

"I want to do I'm So Sick by Flyleaf because I love when Bells here, screams in the begging. It gives me chills." Angela volunteered to the group

"Thanks Ang, and I agree, we have that one down. So everyone good with that one?" I asked

Everyone nodded and Sam wrote it down on the notepad. Everyone then sat back and started to think.

"I want to do I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance." Paul commented

I looked around at everyone and they nodded that they were okay with the choice.

"Okay peps, need only 3 more, and I think we will be good." I said

Leah started waving her hand in the air frantically. I laughed and pointed at her.

"I want to do, I Can't Do This by Plumb." She said with a smile

Sam added it to his list.

"Well I want Only One by Alex Band." I stated

"Okay last one." Sam said as he wrote my song on the list.

"I want Lady Humps by the Black Eye Peas." Emmett said

He started to shake his hips and made the coach start moving side to side.

"No Em, I'm not singing or playing Lady Humps. You try this every time." I argued as I rolled my eyes. Everyone started laughing at Emmett sad face.

"Its my favorite." he pouted

"Pick something else." I advised

He thought for a while and scrunched his face to make it look like he was in deep concentration.

"Okay, how about...Angels by Within Temptation?" he asked

I looked around at my band mates and they all nodded in approval.

"Okay so first we are doing, I'm So Sick to get the crowed started. Then we go with I Can't Do This. Then we go slower and do Only One, then I'm Not Okay comes next. Then we end big with Angels." Sam announced.

We all clapped and started to go get ready. Before I was even get off of the coach Angela had one of my arms and Leah had the other, pulling me into the bedroom.

"We need to get you ready." Leah noted

"Guys, I can get myself ready." I pointed out

They looked at each other and started laughing. Okay fine, maybe I didn't have the best fashion cense but I was not that bad. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, excepting defeat, and watched as they tore up my closet. When they were both satisfied with what they had out for me they sent me to the bathroom to change, while they got themselves something to wear. I looked at what they had given me to wear this time and actually liked what I saw.(**Outfits for both the guys and girls are on the profile)** The top was cut short. It was grey and had pink lips on it, and the skirt was black. They even let me wear my converses. I finished getting ready, by putting on my makeup and jewelry. As I got out of the bathroom Angela was waiting by the door with a black skirt on and a pink shirt with writing all over it, and Leah was finishing putting her makeup on. I saw that she wore her favorite shirt that said "young and reckless" and her tight black skirt. We walked into the living room when we were done and the guys where waiting with the last of the equipment. I laughed at Emmett's shirt and he just smiled and flexed.

"So where is the fire?" Emmett asked in a deep voice

We all laughed until we cried at Emmett's Fire Rescue shirt. When we were calm again we walked out into the parking lot and did an equipment check.

"Everything is ready to go, when we are." Sam affirmed as he walked up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Okay well then lets get going." I announced as I gave Sam a kiss on the check and walked to the van.

The van was small but we all fit, well hardly. The ride was short and all we talked about was what we would be doing after the show. Sam wanted to check out a spot that had a lot of killings in it lately, and it wasn't to far from us. As Emmett parked the van in the back we all started to file out. I looked up at the neon sign and froze.

"Sam I thought we where playing at The Twilight Zone, what are we doing at The Night Bite?" I questioned

"They called today and said that they had to move the gig to The Night Bite. Why what's wrong?" he urged as he looked at the expression on my face.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering." I assured him as I shook my head to clear it.

He looked at me and then turned and headed into the building without another word. There I go again. I was killing him and I just couldn't help it. I don't know if I can do this gig here. Not after what had happened here just last night.

"Bells you coming?" Jacob called

I nodded and took my guitar case from him and walked into the club. As I walked over the threshold of the door, I couldn't but help feeling like someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I closed my eyes and tried to use my senses and tell if someone was around. I heard a mouse running along the side of the building and I heard the dripping of water from a pipe, but that was it. No footsteps or someone breathing. I slowly turned around and scanned the ally way that we were in and when I came up empty I scanned the top of the buildings that surrounded us. Still nothing. _Get it together Bella! Its nothing. You are just still freaked about last night._ I assured myself. I shook my head and continued into the club but the hair on my neck was still standing on end and I just couldn't shake this feeling.

I was still wondering why my senses where off when Paul came running around the corner.

"God Bella, we have been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed

"Oh sorry Paul, I just got a weird feeling like something was watching me out in the ally." I explained

" Well with three werewolves, two witches, and a half vampire, I doubt anyone can mess with you tonight.", he joked," but we need to go! We are on in 10."

I nodded my head and followed him backstage. I hoped he was right about no one being able to mess with me.

As we got back stage everyone was ready to go. Emmett had his drum stick in his hands and Leah had her base. Sam had his guitar strapped on and Jacob had the keyboard under his arm ready to set up when he got on stage. Angela was smiling at me while she hummed getting her voice ready, she was doing backup tonight. I smiled back at her and started to do the same thing. Me and Sam would be switching off on lead vocals tonight because some of our songs where male vocals, and I would pick up guitar while he sung.

"Okay Nighthunters, you are on." a lady with a head set on told us.

I nodded at her and turned to my team.

"Okay guys are ya'll ready to blow this club?" I exclaimed

They all nodded and Emmett gave a loud yell.

"Now for your pleaser we have NIGHTHUNTERS!" the announcer yelled.

We all walked on stage and took our places. I walked to the front, closed me eyes and took a big breath. I heard the start of I'm So Sick and instantly got into it. When I did the screaming at the begging the crowed went wild. We had them right where we wanted them. The first song went great and we keep it going with I Cant Do This. As we started into the song I started walking toward Leah and she smiled while she did her thing.

_I woke up late  
Guess I'm never really early  
I hesitate, only to fail  
I get so tired, of procrastinating  
I need a change_

I mad my way to Sam for the next lyric and told him with my eyes what I wanted him to know from this song.

I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help

I'm standing still  
I'm oh, so peaceful  
I can't pretend, that I'm fine  
I get so ill, crazy, agitated  
When I've not really died

I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help

He nodded his head and told me that he understood and at that moment I saw love in his eyes. It was nice at first but when I made my way up to the front again it started to scare me.

**Press into me  
Breathe me in  
Bask in me  
You'll be free to do anything**

**I can't do this  
I can't do this  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this  
I can't do this  
Oh God, I need Your help**

We finished big and the crowed was loving us. I walked over to Sam and took the guitar while he went to get the microphone. Jacob started the song and Sam got into his flow. It was slower but just what the people wanted. They swayed with it and I started to play.

My eyes are painted red  
The canvas of my soul  
Is slowly breaking down, again  
Today I heard the news  
The stories getting old  
When will we see the end ?  
Of the days, we bleed, for what we need  
To forgive, forget, move on  
Cause we've got ?

CHORUS

One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not forsake us  
Only One  
Only One

Sam was working the crowed. I looked up from my guitar and saw bronze color hair. I missed a note and I frantically looked back at Emmett.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed

I didn't answer because it felt like someone had knocked the air out of me. I wildly looked around and tried to find him. I had to make sure that I was not seeing things.

**The writing's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time  
You say you want it all  
But whose side you fighting for?  
I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be strong  
Cause we've got**

(chorus)  
One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Just you and I  
Under one sky

(chorus)  
One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

As the song finished I still didn't find him. Sam turned and the look on his face was asking me the same question that Emmett just did. I nodded and smiled but I knew that it didn't reach my eyes. I motioned for Emmett to start the song. The crowed screamed and was back in the beat with us. I tried as best I could to stay into the song but it didn't work very well. As we wrapped up I'm Not Okay, it was time for Sam and me and switch again. I felt like a ghost in my own body as I walked up to the mike. I scanned the crowed again before I started the song.

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

I looked at the corner of the club and there he was. I took a step back and started walking backwards to Sam. The crowed thought it was just part of the show so they screamed for more.

He was there. Right in front of me. His crimson eyes where staring at me, almost in a glare. Those eyes where tearing a hole in my heart. He didn't move, but just keep staring at me.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

Sam nudged me back to the front and tried to see what I was looking at. I looked back at him and pleaded with my eyes for me not to make me do this but he keep on pushing me back up to the front. When I looked back at the corner of the club he was gone. I couldn't breath, I was frozen. He was coming after me.

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

I finished the song and ran backstage. Everyone followed me and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Bella! What's wrong? Talk to me!" Emmett screamed as he picked me up off of the floor.

I looked up into his face and everything started to get blurry.

"He's coming after me. He's here." I whispered

That was all I could get out before the darkness took me. It was like a black blanket wrapped around me, and I didn't know if I wanted to come out.

_*Okay that was chapter 4!Please review!! Hope u liked this chapter and I want to know what you think will happen? Will the team go after Edward after Bella tells them her story? Well again thanks for reading! =] -Stephanie _


	5. Chapter 5: Preview

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I have been crazy busy with helping with my middle school and high school cheerleading tryouts. Then also getting ready for college and having to do stuff for graduation. Its been crazy! So here is a preview of the next chapter. Sorry its not the whole chapter but I'm still working on it! Don't kill me for it please! So here it is and please comment, I love feedback.**_

**Chapter 5 Preview**

I didn't know what was going to happen, nor did I care, when Alice got that vision. She tried to cover it up from me while we were running but I caught enough of it to know that the girl that has not left my mind was in a band and playing at the club where we meet. Before Alice could see what I was about to do I ran the opposite direction toward the club.

"Edward! You can't do this!" Alice screamed from behind me

I still pushed forward, and let my legs carry me as fast as they could. I knew Alice would follow me, and she didn't prove me wrong.

"Why are you coming if you think this is a wrong idea?" I asked as I dodged one tree after another.

"Well A. I have nowhere to go, and B. You will need me because like I said this IS a bad idea." She stated

I nodded and didn't ask anything further. I didn't care whether it was the wrong idea or the right one. All I knew was that I had to get to her to see her. She was all that mattered right now. If only I had listened to Alice. You never bet against Alice.


	6. Chapter 5: Red Eyes

Alice and I reached the club a few seconds after Alice had her vision. I've never ran that fast before and I was a little surprised that Alice could keep up with me. I stood frozen at the corner of the street facing the club. So much has changed because of what happened at this place, because of that girl. My mind was yelling at my body to move and go in but my mind was not winning. I wanted to go in; no I needed to go in. I need to see her.

"Well are we going to go in or just stare at the place?" Alice mumbled in an annoyed voice.

I simply nodded and forced my legs to walk forward. Alice saw my forced motion and put her arm through mine and led me toward the club. The bouncer at the door looked at us with questioning eyes and did not move to let us in. Of course Alice and I are frozen in 17 year old bodies and understood his slight hesitation, but with one smile and wink from Alice, he let us right in. As Alice started to pull me into the club, I caught a smell in the air that was all too familiar to me. I looked back and saw the girl climb out of a van. She seemed to stop at the entrance and freeze. Did she have the same hesitation as I had?

"Come on Edward. We will see her inside. We can't talk to her; we are just going to watch. I'm going to keep my promise before I let you talk to her." Alice stated

I nodded my head and let her lead me in. The club was the same as most of the other. Flashing lights, private rooms in the back. The bar was filled with every kind of drink you could think up. The stage was kind of small but still big enough for any band to play on. Since the name was Late Night Bite, it did have the vampire feel. The dark purple curtains and black candles. Even the house drinks were "vampire" themed. The Red Death, The Bloody Night, etc.

Alice led me to a table near the stage and we waited. It wasn't long before the girls and guys came up to our table and asked for a dance, and why should they not? We are designed to look appealing, smell appealing. They are suppost to want us. That is why we are monsters, that is how we survive. I looked at Alice and knew what she was thinking, we needed to feed. We wanted there to be another way to survive but we knew of none. Alice ended up accepting a dance offer from a man that looked like he was a football player. She knew he could take a little blood loss and not be too effected. I sighed as I watched her walk away with a fake smile on her face. I was looking around for a girl that I could get my feed from when the band started to come out on stage. I quickly got up from the table and went to the back of the club, where it was the darkest. I watched as the girl walked up to the microphone with such ease, that she looked like she belonged on that stage. She looked out in the crowd and seemed to not look at anything in particular, but just stared. I wondered if I could do this. If I could actually stand here and listen to her sing without going after her. When she started to sing her first song of the night, there was no way that I could leave. Their first song was great. I was in wonder of how such a big voice came out of such a small girl.

They started their second song and I was overcome with a rage that I have never felt before. When I saw her walk up to that guy, playing the guitar, I was very close to snapping. I have never had this feeling or really any feeling come over me like this. I was stuck in my spot just glaring at him and her for making me feel this way. I had to get out of here. I had to find Alice. Before I could move to find Alice, she was beside me.

"We have to get out of here. We have company." She stated.

"What company? Is it James?" I urged

"No, but we have to go. I'll explain it later." She answered

We quickly moved toward the exit when a blond haired man came out of nowhere and blocked the door. He was clearly a vampire by his pale complexion and beauty, but what made me take a second look were his gold colored eyes.

"My father would like to have a word before you go on your way." He said in a southern accent.

"_Edward, it's ok. I saw that it will be ok. They just want to talk. They won't try and fight us."_ Alice told me through her thoughts

I just gave a slight nod telling her that I heard her and followed the blond man to the back corner of the club.

As we walked past the crowd of dancing people I looked back up to the stage and saw that the girl was looking around frantically. I was confused as to why she looked that way. My thoughts where interrupted when Alice started to talk.

"So, what is your name?" she asked the blond man sweetly

"My name is Jasper Cullen." He stated

"Ok Jasper. Why are your eyes gold and not red like ours?" Alice wondered

I too wanted to know the answer to this question but Jasper just laughed.

"My father can explain better than I can ma'am." He said

We continued to walk to the corner of the club, until we reached a table that had three other vampires sitting at it. At the head of the table was a vampire that looked about 30 but his eyes told me that he was much older. He gave a small smile and motioned for Alice and me to take a seat. I looked to his right and saw a women that looked about the same age as the man but for some reason she made me feel comfortable. She smiled at me and I turned my attention to the other women that was to the left of the man. She was very beautiful and any human man would drop on his knees just at the sight of her. But her thoughts were anything but beautiful.

"Thank you for coming to meet with me." The man said

"Well thank you for inviting us over here, sir." Alice said nicely.

"Yes, well I noticed that you are new here and I wanted to see what brought you to this little town." He stated

"We are just passing through." I answered

"Well if we can be of any help to you then just let us know." He offered.

"Thank you, Mr…" I questioned

"Oh how rude of me." He exclaimed, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. And this is my wife Esme Cullen, and that is Rosalie Cullen. I'm sure that you already know Jasper."

"I'm Alice Brandon. And this is Edward Masen." Alice said

Rosalie just gave a slight nod toward me and Alice then started looking back toward the stage. Esme smiled and shook our hands. I followed Rosalie's stare up at the stage and didn't like what I saw. The girl on stage was still frantic. She wasn't singing anymore, she was playing the guitar, but was missing notes because she keeps on looking in the crowed for something. I wanted to help her. I wanted to go on stage and hold her. Tell her that it is ok, that I was here for her. I found myself starting to stand up but was pulled back down by Alice.

"Mr. Cullen, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Alice asked

I turned and looked at her and immediately knew what she was going to ask.

"Sure Alice. Ask away. And call me Carlisle." Carlisle insisted

"Why do we have red eyes and you guys have gold colored eyes? I was told that all vampires had red eyes." Alice questioned

Carlisle looked at me and saw the same question on my face. He nodded.

"Why don't we go back to our house and we can talk privately about this." He insisted.

I looked at Alice and saw that her eyes started to glaze over. I looked at the Cullen's and they all seemed worried.

"It's ok. She just does this sometimes." I stated

I did not know much about them, and to keep Alice and me safe, I didn't want them knowing more about us then we do about them. They nodded and started to get up and head for the exit.

"We will meet you outside." Carlisle said

As they left, Alice came out of her vision.

"_It will be fine Edward. We need to go with them. It's going to be good for us." _Alice thought as she got up and followed the Cullen's outside.

I was getting up to follow her when I looked toward the stage. The bands last song was coming to a close and the girl still looked like she saw a ghost. I knew I couldn't go to her but I still wanted to. I stood at the exit and listened to her sing her last song of the night. As she sang the last line she flew from the stage. Her band mates quickly followed her. I listened as she ran backstage and heard her fall. I was about to run after her when Alice was by my side holding me back.

"We can't interfere. She knows that you are a vampire. You can't help her." She reasoned

I nodded and listened harder. Her friends had gotten to her and were asking her what was wrong. As Alice was pushing me through the door, I heard the girl say:

"He's coming after me. He's here."


	7. Chapter 6: No Hesitation

_***I don't own anything that is Twilight! This is just me having fun! Also sorry it is taking me so long to update but college is crazy =]**_

I don't know how I got here but I was suddenly backed in the ally way of the club. I wasn't wearing the cloths that I remember having on for the show and that sent off alarms in my head. I quickly looked around and found that I was alone. What was I doing here?

"Sam? Emmett? Jacob?" I called out into the darkness of the ally way.

"Bells?" a voice called from the shadow of the ally way.

I slowly walked toward the shadow.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked

"I'm scared." The voice said

"It's ok. Just come out and tell me what's wrong." I told the person.

I watched as they slowly came out of the shadow and into the light. My breath caught in my throat and I took a step back.

"He does not remember you Bells. How can he not remember?" Edward said as he walked toward me.

"Stay where you are! You're not Edward. This is a trick." I screamed at the person trying to be Edward.

"No Bells, It's me." He said as he keeps coming closer.

I stood in my fighting stance and prepared to attack if he did. But would I be able to attack him?

"I don't know how you are doing this but you need to stop! Edward's dead." I stated

He laughed, "Yes, I guess I am."

He stopped walking and his expression changed to one of indifference. Then I watched as his eyes changed from his original emerald green to a blood red. He smiled but only to show off the fangs that was now filling his mouth. His skin was becoming pale and marble like. I watched in horror as the boy that was the love of my life, turn into a monster right in front of me. My scream was caught in my throat and my legs would not move. He walked toward me until he was an arm length away from me.

"Kill me Bells. I'm a monster." Edward sneered

I looked at my hand and found that there was a stake in it. How did I get that?

"I can't." I admitted

"You have too. I'm a killer. It's your job to kill things like me." He urged

I shook my head. I couldn't and wouldn't kill him. I loved him too much.

"Do it Bella." He demanded

I looked into his eyes and saw emptiness. My heart squeezed and I felt my hand rising to his face. He didn't move while I fought up the courage to touch his face for the first time in five years. Instead of touching his lovely skin my hand went right through his face.

"Wait, this isn't real. Where am I? Sam! Emmett!" I screamed

Edward vanished. I started backing away from the spot that he had vanished and fell into a hole. It felt like I was falling forever before I woke up.

I shot up and started to scream. Emmett was the first one through my door and at my side.

"It's ok Bells, I'm here. I'm here." Emmett said in a soothing voice.

I looked around and found that I was back in the apartment, in my own bed. I looked at Emmett and jumped into his arms. He was taken aback by my sudden action but said nothing and just hugged me.

"Emmett, I'm scared." I stated

He pulled me away and looked at my face.

"Bella, what are you scared of? You're never scared. Right before you passed out you said 'He's coming for me'. Who is it Bella? You need to tell us so we can protect you." Emmett pleaded.

I slowly started to nod and pulled myself away from Emmett and back into my bed. I knew that I need to tell them about Edward and it was about time that I did. They are my family and they have the right to know about my past. It was time.

"Your right Emmett. Just give me a minute and I'll be right out and I'll tell ya'll everything." I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

When I heard Emmett close the door, I pulled the covers back and looked at myself in the mirror. How was I going to tell my story? I've never had to tell anyone this story before. How would I explain who Edward was? My dead friend? My dead boyfriend? My first love? I didn't know how to do this without hurting Sam. I have always told him that I have never had a boyfriend or ever been in love. It's going to hurt him but I need to tell them the story so they know that there is a vampire in town that may be trying to kill me.

I quickly got up and went to the living room before I could change my mind. I went straight for the chair and sat down without looking at anyone. Emmett, doing as he said he would, had everyone in the living room.

"Ok, this is going to be hard for me to do so just bear with me. I've never told this story before." I started

Everyone just keep quiet and waited for me to continue.

"I've never told anyone this before but five years ago, a month before graduation, my family was not killed in a car accident like I told you guys before. And I was not fighting off that vampire because he attacked me like I told you Sam." I confessed

Sam opened his mouth to say something and I put up my hand.

"Let me finish before you ask me questions. It's already hard enough trying to get this out," I pleaded

The group nodded.

"Well, let me start with I was living in Forks and I had a mom, dad, little brother, and a boyfriend that I was very much in love with," I stated, "My boyfriend, Edward, was just leaving to have dinner with his family when a vampire named James comes into my house. He killed my brother and his lover, Victoria, killed my mother. Another vampire was with them named, Alice, she killed my father. I don't know the relation that Alice has with the group but I just know that she is with them."

I paused trying to keep my cool. After all these years it was still hard to even think about what had happened but I have to be strong. My new family needs to know.

"As for my boyfriend, James grabbed him and looked at me and said, 'Just so you don't cause any problems in the future'. And just so you know, I still have no idea what he is talking about." I told the group.

"James bit him and dragged him off. They all left and I was alone. I had no idea what to do. There was no way to find a story to tell the police that would make any scene. So I ran. I walk here to Port Angelus and tried to fight vampires that I came across to try and feel a little better about my life falling apart. That is when Sam comes in, and finds me. Ever since then I have been on the lookout for James and his group to kill them for what they did. All I have gotten is information on them but I have not seen them since that day five years ago." I said to the group, managing to not look up from my lap the whole time.

"You aren't telling us something, Bella" Sam said in a stern voice.

I didn't have to look up to know that he was mad. It is all in his voice.

"When I came back from the club that night and I had the nightmare in the tube? And Emmett told you that I looked like I had seen a ghost? Well I thought that I had." I confessed

"Go on Bella. It's ok." Angela urged

"I was attacked by a vampire in the alley way by the club. I stuck him with a stake but I looked at his face and it was Edward." I said

"Bells, you are not making any sense. You just said that James killed Edward," Paul reasoned

"I said that he bit him. I really do think that it was Edward. At first I thought that it may had been James but vampires can't do those kind of tricks right?" I asked

Sam shook his head, while he keeps on balling and unballing his fist.

"So I was scared and ran. Then at the club where we had our gig he was there. At least I think I saw him. That is why I was so scared. I think he is after me for not protecting him from James. It also seemed in the alley way that he didn't even know who I was. I don't know what to think," I confessed.

"Are you done now?" Sam asked in a strained voice.

I just nodded.

"We have to kill him," Sam stated

"Sam!" Lauren yelled

"Lauren, you know that we have to! He is a vampire! A blood thirsty vampire that is killing people! He can't continue to exist!" Sam bellowed

"Sam, let's just think this through," Paul tried to reason

"There is nothing to think about! We are VAMPIRE hunters!" Sam yelled so loud the pictures on the table fell over.

I cringed as he stormed out of the room and slammed the front door shut after him.

"Sam is right," I stated as I looked around at the group, "we have to put personal feelings aside and do what is best for the town and this group."

"Bella, this is different. It's not just any other vampire it's…" Jacob started

"No, it is just another vampire. My Edward is gone. Next time I see him I'm not going to hesitate to kill him and neither should any of you guys," I said in a serious tone.

I got off of the chair and walked to my room. I shut and locked the door and fell on the bed. I could think that I would not hesitate to kill Edward but would I really be able to do it?

"I have to. It's the right thing to do," I confessed as I closed my eyes and a single tear fell from my eye.

_***PLEASE review! Tell me what you think! What you want more of or what you want less of! **_

_**Thanks-Stephanie =]**_


	8. Chapter 7: Special Abilities

*I don't own any of this! Sorry it took so long to updates and more is coming very soon!*

As I walked behind Alice toward Jaspers car I could not help but think that the girl was talking about me when she said that someone was coming after her. I know that she is scared of me because I'm a vampire but by the way that she fought me in the alley way, she had no reason to be scared. I didn't understand it. I needed answers soon, before I went mad. Can vampires go mad? I chuckled to myself.

"Ok ma'am, you can sit up front and Edward can take the back. We aren't far from the house so it won't take long." Jasper stated

Alice nodded her head and we both got in the car. I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes. Oh how I wish that vampires could sleep. I would dream of her for sure. I was lost in thought when Alice started to scream. I had become good at blocking out Alice's thoughts and when I opened the gate I was swept under a blanket of pain. The car came to a skidding stop.

"Alice! Edward! What is going on?" Jasper screamed

"Alice, focus your thoughts! I can't tell what is going on. I can't help if you don't focus." I explained

Alice was digging her nails into the arm of the seat. She seemed to take a breath and slowed down the vision.

The pain was still there but it seemed to just be a background thought. The vision was clearing up. We were in an abandoned house. It looked like no one had been here in years. Down on the floor was a small figure. It was covered in blood to were you could not even tell what the real color of their shirt was. They made no noise or movement. Before I could figure out if I knew this person, someone else came into the picture. It was James. He was holding a knife that was covered in blood also. He walked over the figure and kicked it so they would roll over and look up at him. It felt like the pain had come back but it was just my own dead heart breaking. It was her. The girl. James smiled at her and knelt down at her. Then we were thrown from that vision to what looked like the upper level of the house. Alice was tied to a table with iron chains keeping her down. It was burning her skin and making her weak. There was nothing she could do. Then the vision stopped.

Just like that is was over. What did this mean? Why did James not just kill the girl and just torture Alice for leaving? And most importantly where was I? That last question scared me the most.

"Edward…" Alice murmured

"I'm here Alice, I'm here" I said as I got out of the car and took Alice into my arms.

"So much blood…Edward I felt so helpless…she was in so much pain..." Alice sighed as she dry heaved.

"Edward what is going on?" Jasper asked as he came around the car and took one of Alice's hands.

"We will explain at your house but we need to get off the street first." I stated while keeping his eye on Alice to make sure that she was not going to slip into another vision.

We got further down the road and Jasper keep looking at Alice like she was going to lose it at any time again. I wouldn't blame him because she probably could. We pulled onto a gravel drive way and came up to a Victorian style house. I was huge and very old timey looking. The outside did not look like much but when we walked through the front door; the same could not be said about the inside. The rooms where huge and spacious. The front hall leads right to the living room and that's where we found the rest of the group.

"We were worried something had happened!" Everyone said at once

We walked over to the couch and sat down opposite of the family.

"Sorry, but something came up." Jasper explained as he looked at Alice and I to explain what had just happened.

"Well I guess we can't hide it now can we Edward?" Alice said with a fake giggle

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I didn't want it to come to this but there is no taking back what Jasper saw and we do need their help.

"So, Alice and I are a little different you see." I started to explain

"Different how?" Jasper pressed

"Alice and I have special abilities." I explained further

"Well big freaking deal! All vampires have special abilities!" Rosalie exclaimed with exasperation

"No, I mean really special abilities. They were given to us by witches." I whispered as I heard all the sharp intakes of breaths.


	9. Chapter 8: Tragedy

***I don't own any of this! Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! I would love to hear what yall had to say!***

I awoke to a light knock on my door. I pulled myself off of the bed and walked over to my door and peered out. Blocking my door way was Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked as I walked back over to my bed and fell onto it

He followed me in and closed to door. He moved my feet, even after my many protest, and sat at the end of the bed. After a few minutes of him just sitting there staring at me I sat up and pretended to be awake.

"Now that I have your full attention." Emmett started and cleared his throat, "I want you to go to a club with me tonight!" He exclaimed like it was the best idea since sliced bread.

"Emmett, I don't think that is the best idea you've had." I confessed

He started shaking his head with a fierceness of a five year old, "No, it not a club club. But a café club." He explained

I looked over and saw that he was giving me the puppy dog face. I could never say no to that face.

"Ok, fine Emmett. But we are only staying for a couple hours! No longer!" I exclaimed

He stood and gave me a salute like I was his commander. I gave a halfhearted laugh and started getting dressed. I settled for leggings, a long grey shirt, black boots, and a scarf.

We headed out and walk to an old hangout of ours down the street from the apartment. There were not many people there so we had no trouble finding a seat. There was a guy singing on the stage.

"He's not doing that bad…Maybe he can replace you. He probably won't run off stage and faint." Emmett joked

I punched him on the arm and turned to the waitress and ordered my white chocolate mocha. Those things are my weakness.

After about 5 more performers came on the stage, I had finished two cups of my mocha and was ready to leave. Emmett stopped me as I was starting to get up and leaned in.

"Oh and by the way, you're up next pudding pop." He whisper and then turned back to the stage like it was no big deal.

I could have killed him at the moment! I was not about to get up there and sign. Not after what just happened yesterday! I started to open my mouth to tell Emmett off but the manager came over the speakers.

"Ok next we have a Bella Swan!" the manager said

Emmett clapped and pushed me forward. I was on stage and the manager handed me a guitar. The whole time I could only think that I was going to kill Emmett.

I looked out at the crowd and took a seat on the stool infront of the microphone.

"Umm, hello, my name is Bella Swan and I guess I'm going to sing for ya'll." I shifted my weight and placed my hand on the neck of the guitar, "This is called Tragedy by Christina Perri."

They clapped and I took a deep breath. This song means a lot to me.

"If you could envision  
The meaning of a tragedy ooooo  
You might be surprised to hear it's you and me  
When it comes down to it  
You never made the most of it  
Oooo so I cry cry cried but now I say goodbye  
And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love" I sang as I looked up into the crowd. Visions of MY Edward starting dancing infront of my eyes. I started thinking of how it used to be and how everything got messed up.

"When did you decide I didn't have enough to buy  
Forgive and forget you a thousand times  
For the fire and the sleepless nights  
And I won't be made a fool of...  
Don't call this love

Don't call this love

Lalalalala lala lalalalalalalove  
Lalalalalalala lala lalalove

Why did you feel the need to prove that everybody else was right...  
No I... won't fight

Ohhhh your my Tragedy... Tragedy  
Your my Tragedy ooohh  
This is ohhh no no no no no" I finished and stood for the applause. Emmett came and engulfed me in a bear hug right as I came off the stage.

"Kiddo! That was great! We should do that one in our show!" Emmett exclaimed

I laughed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Em but I think I'm just going to leave this one here at the café." I stated

He nodded and walked with me out of the café.

It was a nice night and there was not a cloud in the sky. We were walking back to the apartment and taking our time. There was no rush to get back to the cramped little apartment. We took a detour to the park and I lied in the grass and stared at the moon.

"Bells can I ask you a question." Emmett asked as he lay down beside me

"Yea Em, sure" I said

"Are you really happy?" He asked

The question really did catch me off guard. I had no idea how to respond. Was I happy? I myself did not even know the real answer to this question. I was happy that I had this family and that I was helping people by keeping vampires away from them but at the same time I always had this part of me that was missing and that could never be filled. I loved my new life and was glade that I had my family but was I really happy?

"Well Em, I guess…" I started

"Bells, shhhhh. Did you hear that?" Emmett asked as he started to lift his head

I was on my feet in seconds and my hand was on the knife on my side. I looked around the park and just saw an abandoned swing set and the jungle jim. I looked toward the building and saw a shadow. I pulled the knife out and walked toward the building. I heard a motion behind me and turned. Emmett was gone. I tried not to panic and walked back to where we just were. I scanned the park and there was no sign of him. I knew this was trouble and slowly took out my cell and hit speed dial. All I had to do was call and not answer and they could track me.

"Calling for backup I see. I feel so special." A male voice chuckled

Cold chills ran up and down my back. I would know that voice anywhere.

"James." I sneered

"Oh, she remembers me! I can really die happy now." He replied

His voice was being carried by the wind so it was hard for me to pin point exactly where he was. I scanned the trees but there was no luck. It was too dark and I didn't have vampire vision.

"No need to look for me my pet you won't be able to find me but keep in mind that I will always be able to find you!" he sneered

"What have you done with Emmett?" I screamed

"Oh don't worry about him. He is what you call a few sheets to the wind now." He chuckled

I continued to scan the park and the trees but was coming up empty handed. I was vulnerable with no way out. "What do you want?" I asked

"Just for you to give your precious Edward a message for me." He replied

"I don't know what you are talking about! He is dead." I replied as I took a few more steps closer to a tree to get a better look

"Oh don't play stupid with me girl! I know you have seen him and at one time was about to kill him." He challenged

"I have no way of talking to him so I'm not a very good messenger for you then am I?" I said

"Oh you will find him if you want to keep your little family of miss fits alive." He inquired

"Don't you dare touch them!" I screamed and I turned to yell at the open area

I felt his hands around my throat and waist before I heard him fall from the tree.

"I will do what I please with whoever I please. Now be a good girl and give this message to Edward for me. Tell him it's time for him to come home." He whispered

He released me and before I could spin around and get him with my knife he was gone. I dropped the knife to my side and sat on the ground. What was I going to do? I sat there for a little bit and heard someone running up to the park. I turned and saw Leah and Jessica. Jessica had a fire ball in hand and Leah had her whip firmly in hand.

"Took yall long enough." I stated

"Are they gone?" Jessica asked as she looked around

"Yea the danger is gone." _For now, "_We have to find Emmett though." I said

As I got up I heard a moan coming from the play house and walked over to it. I saw Emmett set up on the merry go round, knocked out. I walked over and gave him a light shove and he fell over. With him falling he woke right up.

"What happened?" He said with a moan

"I'll fill you in later big guy." I told him as I helped him up

Leah and Jessica took one of his arms and were leading him toward the apartment and I took up the rear. As I watched them I could not help but think, how am I going to keep them safe from James? I have no idea of where or how to get in touch with Edward and if I tried to take on James I would not be able to do it. The only solution that I could come up with was one that was on the bottom of my top things I want to do list. Let's go track down my dead ex-boyfriend.


End file.
